pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Hildegarde Flanner
June Hildegarde Flanner Monhoff (June 6, 1899 - May 27, 1987) was an American poet, essayist, playwright and conservationist. Life Flanner was born in Indianapolis, Indiana, to Mary Ellen (Hockett) and Frank Flanner. She had 2 older sisters, journalist Janet Flanner and Marie Flanner, a musician and composer. Frank Flanner was Indiana's 1st licensed embalmer and in 1881 he founded a company that is still in business as Flanner and Buchanan Funeral Centers. In 1898, Frank Flanner founded the Flanner Guild, a not-for-profit community service center for African-Americans in Indianapolis, now called Flanner House. Hildegarde Flanner attended Sweet Briar College in Virginia before moving to California in 1919 to attend the University of California, Berkeley. At the university, she studied poetry with Witter Bynner and was on the literary staff of The Occident. Along with her mother, Flanner lost her home and most of her possessions in the Berkeley Fire of 1923, prompting them to move to southern California. On June 29, 1926, Flanner married architect and artist Frederick Monhoff and lived in Altadena with their child, John, born in 1941. Flanner continued to write under her maiden name, chronicling events in her life as well as the changing landscape of California in the twentieth century. Flanner's contributions were published in The Nation, The New Republic, and Poetry. One of their neighbors in Altadena was Danish illustrator Kay Nielsen and in 1977 Flanner's elegy on Nielsen was included in The Unknown Paintings of Kay Nielsen. Flanner and Monhoff spent their later years on their property in Calistoga, in the Napa Valley of California. Flanner was an avid gardener, with particular interests in ornamental grasses and bamboo. It was thought that Flanner had the largest collection of bamboo varieties in California. Recognition Flanner was honored with the Emily Chamberlain Cook Prize in 1920 for her poem, "Young Girl." She was named a New Directions Poet of the Month in 1942. Publications Poetry * Young Girl, and other poems (illustrated & with introduction by Porter Garnett). San Francisco: privately published, printed by H.S. Crocker, 1920. * This Morning: Poems. New York: F. Shay, 1921. * A Tree in Bloom, and other verses. San Francisco, Lantern Press, Gelber Lilienthal, Inc., 1924. * Time's Profile. New York: Macmillan, 1929. * Valley Quail. Los Angeles: Ward Ritchie, 1929. *''In Galilee''. Los Angeles: Greg Anderson & Ward Ritchie, 1932. * If There Is Time: Poems. Norfolk, CT: Directions (Poet Of The Month Series), 1942. *''Winter Rain''. San Francisco: Book Club of California, 1947. * In Native Light. Calistoga, CA: 1970. * The Hearkening Eye. Boise, ID: Ahsahta Press (Modern and Contemporary Poetry of the West), 1979. * X'' (1983) * ''At the Gentle Mercy of Plants: Essays and poems. Santa Barbara, CA: J. Daniel, 1986. *''Poems''. Santa Barbara, CA: J. Daniel, 1988. Plays * Mansions: A play in one act. Cincinnati, OH: Stewart & Kidd, 1920; New York: Appleton, 1920. * The White Bridge: A play in one act. New York & London: Appleton-Century, 1938. Short fiction *''That Endeth Never: A gift, Christmas 1921''. Pittsburgh, PA: Laboratory Press, 1926. Non-fiction * A Vanishing Land. Portola Valley, CA: No Dead Lines, 1980. * Brief Cherishing: A Napa Valley harvest. Santa Barbara, CA: J. Daniel, 1985. * Different Images: Portraits of remembered people. Santa Barbara, CA: J. Daniel, 1987. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Hildegarde Flanner, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 16, 2015. Poems by Hildegarde Flanner #"This Morning" See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Communion" in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922. *[http://www.american-buddha.com/lit.mercyplant.3.htm Poems in At the Gentle Mercy of Plants] at American Buddha Online Library ;Audio / video * Short radio episode, "The Spell Cast", from A Vanishing Land, California Legacy Project ;Books *Hildegarde Flanner at Amazon.com ;About *Hildegarde Flanner in the Encyclopædia Britannica *"Hildegarde Flanner Monhoff, poet and author, dead at 87" obituary, New York Times * "Hildegarde Flanner and the Great Berkeley Fire of 1923", Berkeley Daily Planet, June 26, 2007 ;Etc. * "Hildegarde Flanner Papers, 1924-1984", University of California, Berkeley * "Hildegarde Flanner Papers, 1923-1983, bulk 1923-1953", Huntington Library * "Hildegarde Flanner Papers, 1920–1977", Indiana Historical Society Category:1899 births Category:1987 deaths Category:American essayists Category:American women poets Category:Women essayists Category:American women dramatists and playwrights Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:20th-century authors Category:American authors Category:Authors